1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to suspension systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a suspension system for snow vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical snow vehicle is designed to run on uneven snow surfaces and is thus provided with a suspension device for absorbing shocks caused by the unevenness of the snow surfaces.
Some suspension devices have a slide rail supported by a body frame via front and rear arms. An extendable shock absorber is interposed between the slide rail and the body frame. In some suspension devices, the rear arm is constituted of two links. One example of a suspension device is disclosed in JP-A-08-207838. However, various stopper mechanisms must be provided in a number of positions to regulate the movement of the rear arm, which increases the number of parts, weight and cost of the vehicle.
In some suspension devices, the point where the rear arm is connected to the slide rail is movable in the axial direction of the rear arm. One example of a suspension device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,031. The tension applied to the track belt can be held generally constant as the slide rail is deflected; however, the rate of change of the spring reaction does not increase as the deflection of the slide rail increases.